Lucy
by Fleuretty
Summary: La primera vez que Integra vio a Seras su rostro reflejó ira, pero no hizo más que ocultar su miedo ante el recuerdo de Lucy y su parecido con el nuevo juguete de Alucard.


_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. La portada es un fanart, doy crédito a su respectivo autor._

* * *

La creencia popular dice que los fantasmas suelen aferrarse a lugares u objetos relacionados con su muerte, algunos por no ser conscientes de su deceso, otros por la desesperación al dejar asuntos pendientes que los atormentarán hasta verlos concluidos. Integra aprendió eso y más sobre fantasmas durante las lecciones de seres sobrenaturales que su padre le impartía, pero nada la preparó para la cadena de eventos que desató la partida de Arthur Hellsing. El cuerpo del ex director de la organización antivampiros de Londres aún estaba caliente cuando su hermano Richard tomó un revolver y amenazó de muerte a su heredera; Integra se vio forzada a correr por su vida, ocultándose en los ductos de ventilación como si fuese un simple ladrón. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido huir al sótano, era un lugar al que tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse y sería muy fácil perderse entre las varias habitaciones que componían el calabozo de la mansión, pero fue una voz de mujer quien le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío que erizó su piel:

 _«Él reina abajo»_

— ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

Preguntó en voz baja, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. Tal vez su mente comenzaba a jugarle sucio y en medio del pánico buscaba una salida inconscientemente, tal vez no. Escuchó un tarareo a lo lejos haciendo eco en los ductos que comenzó a seguir, aferrándose a ese sonido como la única posibilidad de salvación. Una parte de ella quería dar media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, no lograba pensar ninguna explicación coherente, ¿sería el viento? Si hubiese corrientes de aire podría sentirlas y estaba segura de no sentir más que el frío del metal en las rodillas. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía, pero el regresar significaría encontrarse con su tío en algún momento y si ella iba a morir esa noche no le pondría fáciles las cosas. Un fuerte golpe hizo que la placa de metal que la sostenía cediera, provocando una caída que ella sintió mortal por el fuerte golpe en el hombro derecho y la cabeza.

Se levantó sobando sus sentaderas. No supo identificar en que lugar de la mansión se encontraba, así que intuyó estaba cerca de las mazmorras. Una sombra pasó a su lado, pudo observarla de reojo, y el tarareo con esa voz dulce y femenina se escuchó de nuevo.

— Espero que me guíes a un buen lugar.

Se dejó llevar por el sonido, andando entre penumbras y creyendo ver sombras que se alzaban a su paso, pero ella era Integra Hellsing y si aspiraba a ser la sucesora de su padre no podía intimidarse con fantasmas.

— Ellos no pueden dañarme, no pueden dañarme, no pueden...

Repitió en susurro, tratando de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que un ser etéreo no podría lastimarla, aunque estuviera en el lugar más maldito de la mansión. No supo por cuanto tiempo anduvo, pero no pasó mucho para que las amenazas de su tío se escucharan en la lejanía. Integra corrió desesperada porque el sonido de su guía se iba atenuando conforme avanzaba, hasta que un bulto llamó su atención. Se acercó para comprobar que era un cadáver, deshidratado y asado con fuertes correas de cuero. Una vez más escuchó esa voz femenina antes de que la voz de su tío hiciera eco en la habitación

 _«Él reina abajo»_

 **...**

Esa noche la pasó sola en la mansión. Walter no estaba y aquel que dijo llamarse Alucard se deshizo de Richard Hellsing y sus secuaces. Una ducha rápida de agua caliente y un improvisado vendaje para detener la hemorragia de su herida de bala fueron las únicas atenciones que se permitió antes de acostarse. Sabía que le sería imposible dormir, todos los extraños sucesos seguían frescos en su mente junto al dolo por la perdida de su padre. La cien le palpitaba dolorosamente y sus ojos ardían por el cansancio.

— Solo cerraré los ojos para descansar la vista.

Habló para si misma, como si estuviese justificando su intento de caer rendida. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de entrar en un estado semiconsciente, cabeceaba y estuvo a nada de quedarse dormida hasta que un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista; extraños ruidos en el techo de su alcoba comenzaron a escucharse provenientes del exterior, como si una persona se arrastrase llevando cadenas consigo hasta detenerse justo debajo de su armario. Integra soltó un grito al ver como las puertas del mueble se abrían lentamente, como si fuesen empujadas desde el interior.

—¡No puedes dañarme! ¡No me puedes hacer nada!

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con la colcha. Apretó los párpados, sus labios temblaban y tuvo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando sintió un peso que hundió el colchón. Las cadenas golpearon el dosel de la cama, haciendo un estruendoso sonido que le hizo saber que estaba despierta y eso no era un sueño. Aquel peso muerto empezó a desplazarse sobre la cama, aprisionando sus piernas, paralizando sus brazos y quedando de frente, separando sus rostros únicamente por la delgada tela del cobertor.

Era verano y aún así el frío en su habitación se sentía como si estuviese en el exterior una mañana de invierno. El vaho que salía de sus temblorosos labios contrastaba con el aliento putrefacto que podía percibir.

— No puedes dañarme...

Repitió en susurro una y otra vez hasta que se quedó dormida. Al despertar se levantó rápidamente y cogió la muda de ropa que dejó sobre una silla, la misma que usó el día anterior, aunque estaba manchada de sangre. Por un momento pensó en coger su vestido favorito, era un día especial porque la mansión y la organización eran oficialmente suyos, pero descartó la idea al ver las puertas abiertas, con la pintura desgastada y la madera arañada.

Desde ese momento extraños sucesos pasaron en torno a ella, sobretodo cuando tenía interacción con Alucard. El peso sobre su cuerpo y el fétido aroma se volvieron rutinarios y terminó acostumbrada a esas vivencias, porque el ente no la dañaba.

 **...**

Pasaron tres años y la desgarbada infante creció, amoldando su cuerpo con curvas más pronunciadas y aumentando su altura, ahora podía ver a Alucard a los ojos sin tener que alzar la cabeza. El nosferatu también se percató de ese cambio; buscaba su compañía con pretextos absurdos, hacía comentarios sugerentes y enfatizaba la belleza que trajo la transición a la edad adulta.

Los extraños sucesos que apenas recordaba dejaron de suscitarse tras meses de continuo acoso, hasta que cometió el terrible error de buscar a Alucard en sus aposentos. Descendió al sótano y caminó confiada, hasta que el vago sonido de una conversación la detuvo. Se pegó al muro e hizo el mayor silencio que pudo, pero solo alcanzó a comprender trozos de los diálogos.

 _«Ella sabe...»_

 _«Tú eres mío»_

 _«... matar...»_

Esa voz no era de su sirviente, pero le era conocida. No debería haber alguien con el vampiro, solo eran ellos dos y Walter los que estaban en casa; removió sus recuerdos años atrás, cuando murió su padre, cuando casi la asesinan, cuando el murmullo de una mujer la guió hasta Alucard. Una frase se formó en sus labios inconcientemente, antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar:

 _«Él reina abajo»_

Esa noche se repitió el encuentro que ya le era ajeno, con las puertas de su armario abriéndose, el sonido de cadenas golpeando el dosel de su cama, el peso de un cuerpo adulto oprimiendo su pecho y dificultando su respiración, el olor putrefacto y un frío inclemente en la alcoba.

— No puedes dañarme, no me puedes tocar.

Pero estaba equivocada. Sintió un par de manos apretando su garganta sobre la colcha, cortando su respiración e impidiendo el flujo de sangre y oxígeno hasta su cerebro. La adrenalina y su desesperación por jalar aire la hicieron levantarse bruscamente. Eso estaba frente a ella, a los pies de la cama, mirándola fijamente con ojos oscuros e inyectados de sangre; una mujer de estatura media, complexión delgada y exhuberantes senos, cabello enmarañado y sucio de un tono rubio y el vestido de tipo colonial rasgado en varios partes. Podría pasar por un indigente de no ser por la piel blanquisca que se caía a trozos en varios puntos de su rostro y esa sonrisa tan diabólica que le heló la sangre.

— ¡Alucard!

La voz le falló pero fue lo suficientemente autoritaria para que su sirviente se materializara a lado de su cama. Ella desapareció en un parpadeo, ¿lo habría soñado? Llevó sus manos al dolorido cuello y pudo sentir los rasguños que levantaron su piel.

— ¿Pasa algo, ama?

Alucard sabía. Él conversaba con esa cosa mientras estaba en el sótano, donde el gobierna y ella no tenía autoridad sobre los entes que ahí habitan con él.

— Estono es el sótano.

— Es obvio.

Se giró furiosa hacia él y le habló con rabia.

— ¡No te burles así de mí, vampiro! No quiero ningún ente en esta mansión.

El vampiro dejó de sonreír y pudo sentir su mirada penetrante e intensa a través de las gafas de color naranja. Integra continuó.

— No voy a permitir que tus fantasmas sigan acosándome.

— Como ordenes, Integra.

Sujetó la colcha con ambas manos reprimiendo en todo momento el impulso de golpearlo y reteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Alucard se fusionó con las sombras y desapareció, dándole la privacidad que siempre añoraba, más no esa noche. Integra lloró hasta que se quedó dormida, deseando que alguien la abrazara y le repitiera que los fantasmas no podían dañarla.

 **...**

Pasaron los años y el carácter de Integra se fortaleció. No volvió a llorar ni una sola vez después de aquella noche. Los encuentros con esa cosa dejaron de suscitarse, pero aún escuchaba un lejano tarareo en los pasillos, una risa burlona le sacaba un susto de vez en cuando, una sombra escurridiza que andaba a su lado y alguien pasando detrás de ella, dejando verse únicamente de reojo y a través del reflejo de los ventanales y espejos empñados.

Cuando habían noches de luna llena y hacia intercambio de palabras con Alucard, creía ver un bulto amorfo en su espalda que se prensaba a él de forma obsesiva y posesiva. Solo una vez hizo mención del tema y obtuvo una respuesta, solo un nombre.

— Lucy.

 **...**

Fue una noche de luna llena cuando mandó a su sirviente a detener los asesinatos en Cheddar. La brisa nocturna era fría a pesar de ser una noche de verano y un escalofrío caló hasta sus huesos. Presentía que algo no iba bien, sombras se proyectaban en la tienda donde aguardaba con los oficiales de la localidad, pero nadie parecía percatarse de ello. Juró que escuchó el tarareo de una canción e incluso la melódica risa de una mujer en la lejanía.

Cuando divisó a Alucard notó el bulto que llevaba en brazos y palideció, presa de un miedo irracional. Se puso ansiosa y rememoró cada encuentro con el fantasma de su siervo; llevó las manos a su garganta de forma inconsciente y tragó saliva, su frente se perló por el sudor y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de salir huyendo.

— Alucard, ¿qué hiciste?

— Fue desición suya. Quien se aferra a la vida merece existir, de una u otra forma.

Una mujer de cabello corto y ojos azules le devolvió la mirada con timidez. Era obvio que no entendía que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente del todo. Una extraña sombra se formó detrás de Alucard, casi tan alta como él, permaneciendo a su lado como un perro guardián. Esa chica tenía una complexión similar a la mujer que vio aquella noche: delgada y de senos voluptuosos, cabello rubio y ojos grandes, expresivos.

— Eres un bastardo, Alucard.

El vampiro solo sonrió como respuesta, antes de pasar a lado de Integra y perderse en el bosque, tomando el camino a la mansión. Integra se sentía molesta y asustada, pero no por el hecho de que creará un vampiro ni el papeleo que tendría que arreglar para desaparecerla del mundo. No entendía los motivos que lo orillaron a convertir a esa oficial, pero tenía una ligera sospecha: ella era muy parecida a Lucy Westenra.


End file.
